The subject matter herein relates generally to plug connectors for power connector systems.
Power terminals are used to make a power connection between components in high power applications, such as in electric or hybrid electric vehicles between the battery and other components, such as the electric motor, the inverter, the charger, and the like. However, due to the high power requirements, the electrical connectors typically house many contacts to increase the current capacity of the circuits. Having many contact points leads to high connector mating forces. Known power terminals designed with many contact points are complex to form and assemble, which may require substantial tooling capital, increasing the overall cost of manufacturing the power terminals. Furthermore, known power terminals designed with many contact points are typically large, making it difficult to make finger proof touch-safe, which may be required in particular applications, such as automotive applications.
A need remains for a power connector system having a high power connection that is compact, simple to tool and/or can be made touch-safe.